


adamas

by thunderylee



Category: Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, belly button piercing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2019-01-18 06:29:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12382773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Kitayama finds Fujigaya’s ‘on’ button.





	adamas

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written for kink bingo (body piercing).

Kitayama doesn’t make a habit of staring at Fujigaya more often than he has to, but Fujigaya had just inadvertently lifted his shirt to scratch his stomach and Kitayama’s attention usually wavers toward shiny things. “Did it hurt?”

“When I fell from heaven? Nope.” Fujigaya smooths his shirt back down and continues flipping through a magazine.

“Yeah, okay,” Kitayama says, and Fujigaya smirks a little. “Your piercing, idiot.”

Now Fujigaya grabs his stomach protectively, like the sparkly barbell will be upset if it knows they’re talking about it. “I don’t think so? It’s been so long I can’t really remember.”

“You went a while without it, though, right?” Kitayama asks, not even bothering to try not to sound nosy. “What made you put it in again?”

Fujigaya shrugs. “Missed it,” he answers evasively, then finally looks at Kitayama with accusatory eyes. “Thinking of getting one?”

“Not if you’re going to wear yours,” Kitayama retorts. “Duet-san would never let us wear shirts again.”

The smile quickly falls from Fujigaya’s face. “Good point. Get something else done, then. Miyata has one of those home piercing kits.”

“ _Miyata_?” Kitayama replies, then shakes his head. “Never mind, I probably don’t want to know.”

“I’m surprised you don’t know already,” Fujigaya says. “ _I_ know and I didn’t share a hotel room with them for three tours.”

“They must have left me out of their piercing activities.” Kitayama shakes his head to get that image out of his mind. “What else is there? There has to be some agency restrictions.”

“Probably nothing on the face,” Fujigaya says, sighing as he closes his magazine; Kitayama would feel bad about interrupting his alone time if he actually cared. “Tongue takes too long to heal, and I don’t think you could get away with the nipples.”

On impulse Kitayama clutches onto both of his pecs and cringes a little. “So the navel is the only option?”

Fujigaya shrugs. “Unless you want to get your junk pierced.”

Kitayama narrowly resists grabbing himself. “People _do_ that?”

“Yes, people do that,” Fujigaya replies nonchalantly. “People get anything pierced these days.”

“Do _you_ have one there?” Kitayama asks, suddenly seeing Fujigaya in a new light.

Fujigaya lifts his eyes and makes a face. “No. I’m not into pain.”

“Oh.” Kitayama taps his fingers on the arm of the chair. This is probably the most awkward conversation they’ve ever had, and he’s known Fujigaya since before he hit puberty. “Is that the only reason they get it?”

“It’s supposed to feel better,” Fujigaya answers, returning to his magazine rather quickly. “You know, when you do it. For both people involved.”

Tamamori picks that moment to walk back into the room. “What feels better when you do what?”

“Dick piercings when you have sex,” Fujigaya fills him in, and Tamamori chokes on the drink of water he’d just taken. “You asked.”

Tamamori sputters for a while, then looks between Fujigaya and Kitayama in horror. “ _Why_ are you talking about—”

“Where are your piercings, Tama-chan?” Kitayama cuts him off, not missing how Tamamori turns bright red. “The one in the top of your ear can’t be the only one.”

“It’s not,” Fujigaya says, flashing Tamamori a dirty grin.

“It’s time for your shoot,” Tamamori replies pointedly, hiding his face until Fujigaya leaves the room. “God, you can’t tell him anything.”

“You have one, don’t you?” Kitayama accuses, pointing right into Tamamori’s face. “Oh my god, Tama-chan, you _freak_.”

“Gaya likes it when you pull on his,” Tamamori blurts out, then sets his jaw at Kitayama’s shocked face. “If I’m going down, I’m taking him with me.”

“So it’s like that,” Kitayama says, leaning back in his chair in thought.

“Thinking of getting a piercing?” Tamamori asks casually. “Miyata can do it for you. He’s really gentle.”

“I bet.” Kitayama raises his eyebrows and Tamamori turns an even brighter red, sputtering about going to smoke before leaving the room. Kitayama’s shoot is next, and by the time he returns to grab his things, the other two are gone.

That’s okay, he thinks as he hops on the train going in the opposite direction of his apartment. He knows where Fujigaya lives.

Visiting Fujigaya at home is a low blow because Fuji-mama _loves_ Kitayama and there’s absolutely no way Fujigaya can get out of seeing him. Not that they’re mortal enemies or anything, but for the past year or so Fujigaya’s seen more than enough of him at work. Usually the feeling is mutual, but right now Kitayama’s on a mission.

“Your room looks exactly the same,” Kitayama comments after Fujigaya’s mother ushers them down the hall to ‘catch up’. If he didn’t know any better, he’d think she was a Fujikita fangirl. “It’s been over a year since I’ve been here. How do you still have all the same shit?”

“Not exactly home a lot,” Fujigaya grumbles as he flops down onto his bed and stretches his arms behind his head. “Why are you even here, anyway?”

“Let me see your piercing,” Kitayama says, and Fujigaya rolls his eyes.

“You’re still on about that? Fine, come here.”

He flips up the bottom of his shirt and leans back, closing his eyes and just leaving Kitayama to his devices. There’s enough light in the room to make it sparkle, which has Kitayama squinting as he walks to the side of Fujigaya’s bed and peers down. It’s a simple barbell with pink gems on both end, rising and falling with Fujigaya’s even breaths. Kitayama looks closer and sees where it enters and leaves Fujigaya’s dark skin, the small holes that are still a bit fresh from being opened again after so long.

“Did you have a hard time getting it back in?” Kitayama asks carefully.

Fujigaya squirms from the air that hits his abdomen when Kitayama speaks. “A little. Is it red? I’ve been playing with it a lot, too. Doesn’t hurt, though.”

It kind of feels like Fujigaya had just admitted to playing with _himself_ openly like that, though given what Tamamori had told him, the two could be one and the same. Kitayama just grunts noncommittally, resting his elbows on the edge of Fujigaya’s bed as he wonders if he really wants to do what he came here for.

“Have you had enough yet?” Fujigaya asks, his eyes still closed. “It’s really weird feeling you breathe on me there.”

_This is about to feel weirder_ , Kitayama thinks to himself just before he lifts his hand, takes the bottom gem of the barbell between his fingers, and tugs on it lightly. He makes the mistake of watching Fujigaya’s face as he does it, witnessing for himself an expression that the other man has never made on camera before, far beyond anything slutty he’s ever done on stage.

“Jesus-fuck-Mitsu-stop,” he gasps out in a quick staccato succession, his hands fisting the sheets at his sides. “You don’t just touch things without— _uhhh_.”

Kitayama shudders from the force of Fujigaya’s groan, which he feels in his arms through the bed as he experiments with turning the barbell from side to side and pushing it up and down. “Given your reaction,” he says gently, “I think the last thing you want me to do is stop.”

“Why are you—” Fujigaya cuts himself off to arch as Kitayama tugs his piercing again. “Seriously, stop unless you want this to go somewhere.”

“Where would it go?” Kitayama asks, feigning interest like he has absolutely no idea what Fujigaya’s obviously alluding to. He’d been apprehensive about doing this at first, but now that Fujigaya’s a writhing mess on his own bed because of Kitayama, he’s enjoying his newfound power. “Do you like this?”

“Oh, fuck you, _clearly_ I do.” Fujigaya reaches down and grabs onto Kitayama’s hair with a grip hard enough to sting  his scalp. “Get up here.”

Kitayama doesn’t have much of a choice as he rather likes his hair and would like it to stay attached. “Ow, fucker, I’m not into pain either.”

“Shut up.” Fujigaya sits up to grab Kitayama by the shoulders and winces as he tries to move him. “Goddamn, you’re heavy.”

“You’re the one who wants me on top of you so badly,” Kitayama teases, but he barely gets one knee on the bed before Fujigaya seizes his face with both hands and kisses him hard. Kitayama doesn’t have much time to react, but his instincts are usually quick when it comes to these types of things and he’s kissing back with a vengeance, returning Fujigaya to his back with a gentle shove as he straddles him properly.

Fujigaya’s moans feel even better on Kitayama’s tongue, which chases Fujigaya’s around his mouth as Kitayama grinds down against him, feeling for himself how much Fujigaya likes his piercing being played with. Fujigaya’s hands are instantly on Kitayama’s ass, squeezing the flesh to pull them even closer together, and all of the self-restraint in the world couldn’t stop Kitayama from hardening against him, gasping as their erections rub together through their pants.

Suddenly Fujigaya grabs Kitayama’s wrist and Kitayama pauses, realizing how rough he’d been with the barbell. “Shit, I’m sorry—”

“It’s okay, just…” Fujigaya pauses to catch his breath, which he never actually does because he won’t stop kissing Kitayama. “Do that lower.”

Kitayama smirks against his lips as his fingers drift down to Fujigaya’s waistband. “What about your parents?”

“You should have thought about that before now,” Fujigaya tells him, all but shoving Kitayama’s hand between his legs, and the moan he lets out tastes delicious. “Honestly, my mother would probably be thrilled and call your mother.”

“Definitely being quiet then,” Kitayama says, using a stage whisper, and Fujigaya nods as Kitayama opens his pants. Fujigaya’s noises die on Kitayama’s tongue and Kitayama strokes him slowly, getting acquainted with the weight of Fujigaya’s length and what makes him twitch. “I have an idea,” he adds, apologetically pulling away from Fujigaya’s mouth and kissing his way down Fujigaya’s throat.

“What are you—oh my god.” Fujigaya shoves his fist into his mouth when Kitayama presses his lips to his navel, teasing the jewelry with a small swipe of his tongue. “Oh. Mitsu.”

Of all of the things Kitayama’s ever had in his mouth, this is the first time it’s been a piercing. It’s easy enough to lick at, occasionally taking it between his teeth to pull a little, and Fujigaya’s fingers are twisted in his hair like he’s sucking something else.

“I’m going to come on your neck if you keep doing that,” Fujigaya gasps, and Kitayama drops down to wrap his lips around Fujigaya’s cock. “Shit, I didn’t mean—oh god, don’t stop. I’ll do whatever you want, just please don’t stop. _Mitsu_.”

If Kitayama had known that Fujigaya would be this desperate in bed, he might have considered this before now. As it is, the begging turns him on even more, leading him to take Fujigaya in and out of his mouth as much as he can while Fujigaya strokes his hair and shakes beneath him. Fujigaya has his entire arm over his face now, muffling high-pitched noises that go right into Kitayama’s pants, and Kitayama reaches up to flick the piercing once more, leading Fujigaya to snap his hips up into Kitayama’s mouth and come.

Kitayama swallows because he’s already there, but his eyes are narrowed when he lifts his head. “You should warn someone before you do that.”

“You basically triggered it,” Fujigaya shoots back with what little breath he can command. “Do you want to argue or do you want me to get you off?”

Kitayama scrambles up Fujigaya’s completely limp body and purposely kisses him to share the taste, but Fujigaya doesn’t seem bothered by it as he kisses back much lazier than before and opens Kitayama’s pants. Kitayama hadn’t known how aroused he actually was until Fujigaya’s fingers coil around his cock, wasting no time squeezing him from base to tip and now their kiss serves mostly as a silencer. Usually Kitayama’s fairly quiet, but the way Fujigaya’s jerking him so quickly has him struggling to keep up, incapable of doing anything to hold back as his body shudders and explodes right on Fujigaya’s stomach.

While Kitayama gathers himself, laying his head on Fujigaya’s shoulder because it’s convenient, Fujigaya looks down and scoffs. “Pretty sure that’s not supposed to go there.”

Kitayama forces his eyes to focus and sees where he’d come on Fujigaya’s stomach, some of it getting on the barbell. Both of the holes are bright pink and Kitayama cringes just looking at it. “I hurt you.”

“It’s okay,” Fujigaya says, nudging Kitayama’s face with his nose. “I liked it. Now don’t fall asleep in my bed.”

“Why not?” Kitayama mumbles, already halfway there.

The last thing he hears is Fujigaya whispering, “You should get yours pierced, too.”

Two days later has him laying on his own living room floor, Miyata hovering over him with a needle. “This is the most frightening moment of my life.”

“Eye on the prize,” Fujigaya encourages, tightening his fingers on Kitayama’s as Miyata lines everything up.

“Take a deep breath,” Miyata says, and Kitayama does. “And let it out.”

He feels a prick on the exhale, but he didn’t think it was the actual piercing until he looks down. There’s a needle going right through the top of his belly button. “Huh.”

“Told you it doesn’t hurt,” Fujigaya says. “You can stop crushing my hand now.”

“I was not,” Kitayama lies, and Fujigaya just shakes his head. He watches curiously as Miyata carefully replaces the needle with a barbell—a red one. “Hey, do you think everyone in the group would do it? We could be color coded—”

“No way in hell,” Miyata cuts him off smoothly. “I give the pain, not receive it.”

“Too much information,” both Fujigaya and Kitayama say in unison.

Miyata points at their still-joined hands. “ _That_ is too much information.”

“Whatever, I did it.” Kitayama sits up, all of the blood rushing to his head as he becomes very aware of a piece of metal sticking through his belly button. Something inside him throbs, something that doesn’t hurt at all, and Kitayama’s eyes widen. “Oh.”

“Mm-hmm,” Fujigaya says knowingly, but doesn’t elaborate. “Where’s Tama-chan? Let’s get this over with so you two can leave.”

“Be more obvious,” Tamamori says as he returns from the kitchen where he’d been staring at the refrigerator in an effort to _not_ watch the proceedings. Now he gives Kitayama a stern look. “And don’t fuck with it until it’s healed, trust me.”

“Yes, sir,” Kitayama says facetiously. “Now fulfill your part of the deal.”

Tamamori rolls his eyes and unfastens his belt, looking at the ceiling as he reaches into his pants and pulls his cock out. There’s a shiny metal barbell along the underside of the head, from the slit to the shaft, and Tamamori pulls back the foreskin so they can see it better. “Are you happy now?”

Kitayama promptly faints.


End file.
